A New Dawn
by pinkcheetah4
Summary: A New Dawn is a story about four cats who must full-fill their destiny to defeat a threat that is looming around the corner. This is a project we have been working on for awhile. There is also a fan-comic related to this story on the deviantart account Tigerloverme. There is still more to come on both accounts and we hope you like this project we have worked so hard on. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Deep in a star-filled forest, in an unknown place, there was a small, perfectly circular pool surrounded by tall, thick grass and shadows. From the shadows great cats emerged, only ever heard of in old legends and myths. There was silence for a moment, until one of them spoke-

"So.. it's time?"

"Yes. The darkness is approaching quickly and we must act now. We must choose the cats to lead our descendants to victory over evil."

"I will go first." A powerful, elegant she-tiger with rippling jet-black stripes and glowing amber eyes stepped forward to touch the pool with a claw tip. The water rippled out from the center, revealing an image.

"That is a good choice, I think," the first cat murmured, and the others nodded in agreement. "She will be an excellent leader." Satisfied, the tiger returned to her place.

"I'll go next." A snow leopard crept forward, her blue-grey eyes sharp and her thick tail slowly swaying back and forth behind her. She dipped her nose in the water, and her choice was revealed.

"That one? Really?" the tiger asked, surprised.

"Yes," the snow leopard's eyes flashed. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, the tiger began, I don't really know... if she would take her job seriously. She's young. " The other two nodded agreement. The snow leopard let out a low growl.

"So? they're all young. And do you think I didn't make sure she would be fit for the job? I'm the one who's been watching her, not you three. I think she is a good choice." The tiger sighed.

"Fine." And the image was sent away.

"My turn," a cheetah with golden fur and a sleek body decided. She dabbed a paw on the surface of the water, sending ripples out from her touch. The snow leopard slightly inclined her head to the pool.

"She is a quick thinker, as well as fast on her feet. She will lead well." The remaining cats murmured agreement, and the cheetah stepped back as the image disappeared.

"And, finally, my choice," rumbled a lion with a dark, thick mane and a muscular body. He leaned over to the pool and let out a steady growl from deep in his throat that made the earth shake and disturbed the surface of the water, letting an image appear.

"That is a smart choice," the tiger commented, sounding pleased. "He is strong and brave, but has a good heart." Everyone seemed satisfied, so the great cat turned back to sit in his place, while the tiger stepped forward again.

"Alright, we have chosen our leaders. Now we must prepare them to face the coming darkness. We all understand what we must do?" she checked. The snow leopard, looking down into the pool, seemed uncomfortable.

"Ah, I think we might have a problem," she began. The others followed her gaze to the star-filled pool now showing the four chosen ones. "Our leaders," she continued, "They're..." she trailed off, but her companions quickly understood what she meant.

"Well, if they find out, it'll only bring them closer. More united against the threat. It's nothing to worry about," The cheetah decided.

"That's it then." the tiger rumbled, accepting the cheetah's statement. "Anything else?" the others were silent. "Good. Then let us start phase one of our plan, and meet again in three moons."


	2. Chapter 1

Our youtube channel:  channel/UCqRYC0iGmeLCLdQn0wiLgMQ

Deviantart account:

Chapter 1

The sun slowly rose above the glittering ice walls of the IceClan camp. The cats who lived within those walls were just beginning their day. For many moons the Clan had lived in peace and harmony with their neighbors; FireClan, the cats that lived in the warm grasslands nearby, and the wolf tribe of the forest along one of their borders. Little did they know that was about to change.

In the warriors' den, a white, grey-flecked she-cat blinked open her icy blue eyes against the bright streams of light coming from the entrance of the den. She stretched and yawned, before padding out of her mossy nest to the cold air that awaited her outside.

"Finally, there you are!"

A creamy white she-cat with curly fur and bright blue-green eyes bounded towards her. "Come on, Blizzardpelt!" she meowed. "I told Icestar we would join the dawn patrol. Birchleaf and Crowwing are waiting for us."

"Woah! Snowfall, I just woke up!"

"I know, but I've got great news! Something just happened. Something we've been waiting for a long time."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'll tell you on patrol!" Then Snowfall trotted off to the camp entrance. Blizzardpelt was surprised- her sister wasn't usually _this_ excited. And what was the "great news"? She had no choice but to pad after her.

Birchleaf and Crowwing were standing by the tunnel to exit the camp. Birchleaf gave Blizzardpelt a friendly smile as she stepped into it. The tunnel was dug for cats to slip under the icy walls of the camp and emerge on the other side. When Blizzardpelt climbed out, she saw that a new layer of snow had fallen overnight. It was untouched and sparkled in the sun, and the sky was cloudless, a clear blue that nearly matched her eyes.

"Bet I can catch more prey than you!" Snowfall challenged.

"You're on!"

The two cats sped off over the hills and toward the forest, leaving their Clanmates to try and catch up. Snowfall was fast, but Blizzardpelt was the fastest runner in the Clan. Her body was streamlined and agile, with sleek fur, long legs, and a long tail. She reached the evergreens first, and immediately began to look for prey. There was a scent trail leading deeper into the forest. Blizzardpelt stalked through the trees, her lightly-colored pelt blending easily into the background, each pawstep placed expertly as to not sink into the snow. Finally, she spotted a mouse searching for food. Blizzardpelt prepared to leap, and-

A white blur suddenly appeared in front of her, causing Blizzardpelt to stumble and fall face-first into the snow. She rolled onto her back and glared up at her sister, who was standing above her with the mouse in her jaws. "Snowfall!"

"Sorry, sis. Didn't see you there," the cream-colored cat grinned, then turned and darted away. Blizzardeplt rolled her eyes, then got up and focused once again on the hunt.

By the time they had finished, the hunting patrol had caught quite a bit of prey. As they deposited it onto the pile, Blizzardpelt noticed that Snowfall didn't have a lot. "Snowfall, you didn't catch much more than that mouse," she commented. Snowfall opened her mouth to repond, when suddenly their leader's yowl ran across the camp.

"Clan meeting! Gather at the highrock."

"Oh!" Snowfall's eyes lit up. "The kits are becoming apprentices!"

Blizzardpelt was confused. "How do you know?" she asked.

"Because we're gonna be their mentors."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"What?! Snowfall, why didn't you tell me?" Blizzardpelt gasped. They had wanted to mentor apprentices since the moment they first became warriors. Snowfall shrugged.

"I was going to tell you when you got up, but I figured it would be better if at least one of us wasn't distracted during hunting patrol." Blizzardpelt sighed and followed Snowfall to the highrock. It made sense, but this was so big she didn't know how her sister could just not tell her.

Icestar was standing on the highrock, the Clan gathered below her. "Clanmates, I have called you here for an important ceremony, and one I know the kits have been excited about for a long time," she began. "I would like to appoint two new apprentices. Spottedkit, Fawnkit, please come forward." The two kits padded up to the base of the rock, pelts freshly groomed, and eyes wide with wonder and excitement. "Six moons ago we welcomed you to the Clan. Now, it is time to train you as apprentices." Blizzardpelt studied to two young cats, wondering which one she would mentor. "Snowfall, you will mentor Spottedkit." Well, there was her answer. "Train him to be a fine warrior." Spottedkit trotted up to his new mentor, who grinned and gently touched his nose with hers. "Fawnkit, your mentor will be Blizzardpelt. May you receive some of her speed and agility." Blizzardpelt gave Fawnpaw an encouraging smile and leaned down to touch noses with her new apprentice. The Clan began to chant the names of the two young cats.

"Fawnpaw!"

"Spottedpaw!"

"Fawnpaw!"

"Spottedpaw!"

The two new apprentices' eyes glowed with pride. "I remember what that felt like," Snowfall commented. Blizzardpelt did, too, and it was one of the best feelings in the world. You could finally escape the confinements of the camp, learn to fight and hunt, and serve your Clan.

"Hey, Snowfall," Blizzardpelt began, "what was the first thing you wanted to do when you first became an apprentice?"

"Go outside," she answered.

"Yeah, me too. I think we should give Fawnpaw and Spottedpaw a tour of the territory, first thing."

Snowfall nodded her agreement, and Blizzardpelt made her way through the crowd to the young cats. "Hey, you two. How about we take you around the territory?" The apprentices' eyes widened.

"Really? Right now?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Yep! Right now. Come on!"

Immediately Fawnpaw jumped to her paws and started for the camp entrance, but Spottedpaw hesitated. "Um, Blizzardpelt? I think there's an ice shard stuck in my paw."

"I'll take him to the medicine cat's den," Snowfall meowed, coming over to stand next to Blizzardpelt. "B, you can take Deerpaw out, and we'll catch up with you."

"Nah, it's fine, we'll wait," Blizzardpelt replied. "Mintwhisker's great, it'll be really quick."

Mintwhisker's cave was under the highrock. As the four cats walked in, the strong aroma of herbs washed over them. Mintwhisker appeared from the back of the cave. Blizzardpelt noticed she looked slightly different… stressed, maybe. "How can I help you?" she asked softly. Snowfall prodded her apprentice in the side with a paw.

"Spottedpaw here has an ice shard stuck in his pad." The young cat showed Mintwhisker the wound.

"Oh, that's an easy fix," she decided. "Here-" she gripped the ice between her teeth, and with a quick upward motion, she pulled it from the paw. Spottedpaw let out a squeak of surprise from the pain, but then relaxed. "Here, let me get something to prevent infection," Mintwhisker meowed, then slipped into the small back part of the cave. Snowfall turned to the apprentices.

"So, what do you guys wanna see first?"

Suddenly, there were cries from outside. Blizzardpelt, Snowfall, and Fawnpaw glanced at each other before racing out of the den, while Spottedpaw stayed for Mintwhisker to treat his wound with the herbs she just returned with. In the clearing, cats were gathered around the entrance of the Cat of Wisdom's tunnel. Blizzardpelt gasped as the old cat shuffled through the crowd, which parted to make way for him. The Cat of Wisdom was almost never seen, as he had travelled constantly in his old days and now lived underneath the camp. He had a deep connection to StarClan and was very intelligent. As he passed Blizzardpelt, she heard him muttering things like "darkness" and "blood", and hoped he hadn't received a prophecy promising violence. Mintwhisker bounded out to meet him, as if she had been expecting his appearance. Their eyes met, and through some unspoken connection they both seemed to know what was on the other's mind as together they slipped into the darkness of the medicine cat's den. Spottedpaw padded up to meet his mentor. "Who was that?" he asked.

"The Cat of Wisdom," Snowfall replied. "He has travelled far, and knows many different tongues and herbs and battle tactics. He lives under the camp, carefully training his apprentice. If he's up here, something big must be happening." They all stared at the medicine cat's den, wondering what they could possibly be talking about. "Well, if it affects us, we'll find out soon enough. Now, come on, let's start this tour!"

A/N

The ice shard didn't just melt because the ground is basically frozen and in this story the cats are bigger than domestic cats and have adapted to their surroundings. Their pads have thick skin to keep out the cold and aren't warm enough to melt the ice quickly.

Our youtube channel: channel/UCqRYC0iGmeLCLdQn0wiLgMQ  
Deviantart account:

Hey sorry for the long wait. I actually lost my account for like 3 months so there was no way for me to update. Wow, that's embarrassing to admit. Anyways, here's chapter 2! I promise all the other updates will come more frequently.


End file.
